Under Your Spell
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Usagi's class does a Secret Santa and she ends up pulling out Mamoru's name. But the problem is Mamoru is the hottest, most aloof guy in school so she asks for Rei's help and accidently gets a curse placed on her.


**Note From Author:** As much as it pains me to cull the writing that I slaved so many hours over, FFnet is cracking down on adult content and purging anyone who has violated the TOS or had a complaint levelled at them, or even has the wrong rating. Someone was removed for having a swear word. Already, several Authors I know have had their stories removed without warning and you'll probably seeing stories in your Favourites vanishing. So, despite the original rating I have given it in the details below, you will _not_ be seeing any of the adult content in the Fanfic below. It will only have as much is allowed by the site, then you will see a note to go to my site to see the full version. Unfortunately, this will mean whole sections of the Fanfics will be missing, and descriptions changed, and it's going to confuse a lot of my readers as to what is going on. There might even be only half of a Chapter before telling you to go to the Site, so you might just want to go there right off the bat and read the full version. Reviews are still very much appreciated for the Fanfics, either on my Site or FFnet. So, you can find my Fanfiction completely **uncut** on my personal site **Destiny's Gateway**. FFnet really went downhill the day they removed our all the adult Fanfics up here, and they destroyed a part of an Author's creativity when they want us to make no mention of something that's so much a part of every day life. Sex. As the largest Fanfiction site on the net, where else would we get the majority of our readers from, if not on here? I really want to keep all the lovely reviews from the readers who have loved my writing up here on the site and also let you know that the Fanfic exists, so I'm keeping most of it up here, but you won't be seeing above the allowed T rating.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

(To FFnet Admin - I am changing all the Chapters of this Fanfic to take out the adult content, but it might take me a day or so. _Please_ do not delete the story before I am done! This message in brackets will vanish when it is complete.)

* * *

**Title: **Under Your Spell**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile  
**URL: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Rating: **NC 17+ **(T rated here on FFnet)  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenges' #95, 192 and 674 combined: Response Fanfic. **Usagi's class does a Secret Santa and she ends up pulling out Mamoru's name. But the problem is Mamoru is the hottest, most aloof guy in school. She goes to her friend Rei for help and ends up getting hypnotised so that whenever she goes near Mamoru, she can't control herself!**  
Chapters: **1/1**  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **2008

**Your 'Couple' end up with each other as their 'Secret Santa'.**

**Scene: There's a power outage and one of your 'Couple' steal a kiss, without the other of the 'Couple' realising who's doing it!**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! This is my first oneshot in our seven day challenge. For those who are reading this and are not on the Destiny's Gateway list, we're currently holding a 'write a oneshot a day for seven days' competition. If anyone wants to join, see my profile.

Er-don't know where this one came from, so I hope you like it! Written in slightly more than an hour. Okay, an hour and a half! It was really hard to write it all in an hour. I almost didn't submit it for day one of the Challenge, as I could see it being stretched out far longer than it currently went. Umm-check out the rating above though. It _ain't_ a PG 13+ Fanfic. You ahve been warned! Mamoru and the girls are all in High School together and they're sixteen.

I'm cheating about the christmas days too. Assume that christmas is on a friday this year and that it is currently a monday _and_ that it isn't holiday where people don't come to school. :) This is also my christmas Fanfic for the year.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com!  
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**UNDER YOUR SPELL**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Monday Morning,  
Juuban High School.  
Five Days Till Christmas.**

"I don't want to pick it!" Usagi protested, backing away from the colourful box decorated with Christmas stars and tinsel. Secret Santa's were a really bad idea, since you never knew who you would end up with.

Makoto frowned at her, then thrust the box back under the blonde's nose. "Don't be chicken, Usagi. It won't bankrupt you at a ten dollar limit either."

Murmurs of protest rose up around the class and the little blonde scowled at their frowning faces.

"Alright!" She reached in, took a deep breath and picked out a folded piece of paper. She fiddled with it as the box made its rounds and finally everyone had one.

"Okay class, take a look at who you've won, but don't share it with anyone." Miss Haruna instructed from the front of the class. She had a small glass of eggnog in her hand and her feet were up on the desk. It wasn't exactly the right thing to be getting tipsy while holding class, but she had just broken up with a boyfriend and needed the buzz. The students were aware and didn't care she was swilling the drink down.

Everyone, of course, completely ignored her advise and immediately friends began exchanging their Secret Santa names.

"Who did you get?" Rei demanded of Usagi, sitting down on her desk and glancing at the piece of paper the blonde held. Her eyebrows almost hit her hairline as she saw the completely poleaxed look on her best friend's face. "Hello?" She waved a hand under Usagi's nose to get her attention. That was a rather interesting reaction-who on earth did she get?

"Say it isn't so!" Usagi moaned, finally coming out of her dazed state. She had taken one look at the name on the paper and frozen up like a statue. She stared at the white paper as if it were all a bad dream.

Makoto saw the reaction and quickly walked over to snatch up the note. She scanned it and let out a whistle. "Chiba Mamoru!"

There were whispers and then bodies were moving out of the way as a tall form strode through them to the brunette's side. "Hmm?" He queried coolly.

"We didn't call you!" Rei snapped, stepping between him and Usagi. She had also seen who was the blonde's Secret Santa by then. Ami was spluttering unhelpfully, as stunned as the rest of them.

"Do over!" Tsukino Usagi shouted, bolting to her feet and snatching the paper from Makoto's hands. "I don't want this Secret Santa!"

"Did you get my name, by any chance?" The handsome dark-haired man murmured, expression cool and unfathomable as they rested on Usagi's face. He held out a similar piece of paper held delicately between two of his fingers as if he didn't even want to touch it. "What a coincidence; I was also going to ask for a do over."

Rei's eyes narrowed assessingly and she took the paper from Mamoru's hand before he could blink. "Usagi, he got you." She exclaimed.

"No do-overs!" Miss Haruna said adamantly, crossing her arms.

Usagi and Mamoru eyed each other in disfavour.

The blonde was not popular at school. In fact, it could be said that she was entirely beneath the notice of the handsome guy currently staring at her like she was some bug he had stomped on. Cool and smart, he was on an entirely different level.

Probably they both would have accepted the Secret Santa without a word but for that one incident back earlier in the year involving a ladder, a bucketful of soapy, dirty water and a lot of inventive swearing. Even soaking wet with his hair in his eyes and his shirt plastered to his skin, Chiba Mamoru had looked sinfully sexy.

It had made him disliked her...a lot.

And she to avoid him like the plague, least he decide to get some payback.

But a Secret Santa? Who knew what dastardly things he was planning to give her? Usagi paled slightly and saw his expression become calculating. He finally gave a rather evil grin. "Fine, we'll keep it as it is." He said, turning his back on her.

"I am so dead." The blonde whimpered.

* * *

The four girls sat in the room with the great fire later on that night, Usagi clutching the Secret Santa piece of paper with Mamoru's name on it like it was a lifeline.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to use our most holy of fires to divine what Chiba Mamoru would most want for a Secret Santa?" Rei said incredulously.

"Umm, yeah?" Usagi murmured, slightly abashed. When her friend put it that way, it sounded like a dumb idea.

The priestess held up a hand for silence as Ami and Makoto added their plea's to the blonde's. "Okay, I give." She said in annoyance. Her purple eyes rolled skyward. She knelt down on a pillow before the fire and began to pray. Some images appeared in the fire and she gave a startled exclamation. Finally she spoke. "Oh great fire, please let Usagi give Mamoru the perfect gift for Christmas-"

"One he likes!" Usagi added.

"One he likes." Rei obediently murmured, still praying with her eyes closed.

"Something he'll enjoy," Makoto said with a big smile, her expression slightly naughty.

The priestess added that one in an exasperated tone.

Ami opened her mouth and then shook her head. "Forget it, I'm sure he wouldn't find something educational to his advantage."

However a speculative look had entered Rei's eyes and she added that one in before ending her prayer and turning back to her friends. "It is done," She said ominously. There was a silence and then she laughed at them. "Don't take it so seriously. We've prayed, but who knows if it will help." She looked at Usagi. "If it works, you'll have a great present for Mamoru, Usagi. Something perfect for him, that he'll find educational-" Her voice broke off then and she seemed to be suppressing giggles while the other three watched in bafflement. "And that he'll enjoy."

"Great." The small blonde said enthusiastically, never suspecting that their actions had just spelt out her own doom.

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon,  
Juuban High School.  
Four Days Till Christmas.**

The next day, Usagi and Mamoru were instructed to take some books back to the staffing room. The blonde couldn't believe that she had been so unlucky as to end up walking beside the guy she really hated. Who most definitely hated her. And her hands were full, so she couldn't run!

Mamoru was silent as they walked down the hall. He ignored the blonde like she didn't exist, other than to throw her an occasional malicious look when she made a moaning sound of mortification. That she didn't want to be there with him was glaringly obvious and he was made surprisingly happy by the fact. If he could make her life miserable for that stunt with the water, he was more than eager to oblige.

Usagi juggled the books to one arm and knocked on the staffing room. No one answered and she opened the door and stuck her head around the corner. A heavy weight struck her in the back and she stumbled forward, the books falling to the floor. Mamoru walked around her and put the books on the desk, a bored look on his face. "You pushed me!" She accused, kneeling on the floor to gather up the test books.

Mamoru smiled coldly and strode over to her side, deliberately stepping on the last book so that she couldn't pick it up. "I did?" He said innocently.

The blonde considered his foot for a moment, then she punched his toes. He swore and jerked back, letting her grab the book. "My hand slipped. Oops?" Usagi murmured, trying to look apologetic. She put the books on the table and turned to leave. A hand slammed into the doorframe inches from her eyes and she jerked back in shock.

Mamoru bent down to meet her eyes, his face only centimetres away. The icy look in his eyes absolutely froze her heart. But after a moment, he pulled back and removed his hand to let her past.

The small girl repressed a shiver, suddenly knowing why they called him the ice king. "Umm..." She started to say. Anything to break the silence. "About the Secret Santa-" She really, really wanted to come straight out and ask him what he wanted. He didn't seem inclined to stick around once their mission was over and Usagi realised with dismay that he was about to leave. But he couldn't!

Her hand was moving before she even realised what was happening.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Tsukino," Mamoru drawled coolly, beginning to turn to walk away. He suddenly stopped and an expression of incredulity spread over his features.

It took a few seconds for Usagi to realise that he had stopped because she had grabbed him, which was good because she had wanted to stop him leaving. But the problem was that she had not grabbed him on the arm...on no, it wasn't something _that_ innocent.

Both pairs of dark blue eyes stared down at her slender hand, which was currently cupped snugly at his crouch. Time seemed to slow down and most certainly there was almost two heart failures.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked, yanking her hand back. She stared at her fingers as if they belonged to another person. She stared at his face, then his crotch and then her hand. This was not happening. Oh no, it was a nightmare.

"What the hell was that?" The dark-haired man said finally recovering his voice. The ice king had most definitely lost his cool. She had shocked him, this quiet pretty girl who was currently gawking at her own hand like it had taken on a life of it's own. His right eyebrow slowly rose. "That was very bold of you." He murmured, chuckling at her horrified look. This was a real surprise. He had thought her ordinary and mousy-but she was really quite _daring_, even for her.

"I-I didn't! It-my hand just _did it_ on it's own!" The blonde girl wailed, hands going to her cheeks in humiliation. She could feel the burning skin there. And then she realised she was touching her face with the same hand that had just been at his groin and her whole face went red.

Mamoru's tongue came out and touched his bottom lip as desire sped through him with a dizzying effect. Seeing her hand at her face like that, the hand that had been wrapped around his length, made him want to throw her up against a wall and-

He touched his fingers to his brows and shook his head. He had no interest in this girl, even if she was amusing. It was just another ploy, like the others girls tried with him. Oh, he gave as good as he got; he had no illusions. They practically threw themselves at him, and this girl's more direct move was just rather startling.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm not interested." He informed her with a faint smile. Especially in Tsukino Usagi, whom he most definitely had a dislike for.

Usagi's mouth gaped open as she watched him retreat down the hall. She quickly looked about to see if there had been any witnesses and then she sank down onto her knees, ignoring the cold tiles on the floor. "What the hell?" She muttered in a daze, not realising that she had just repeated Mamoru's words of a few minutes ago.

The great fire-it had to have been last night! This was some sort of curse.

She looked down at her hand, then recalled what it had done, and his scathing parting words. Her lips firmed and her eyes became story. "Rei, you are so dead!"

* * *

**Wednesday,  
Juuban High School.  
Three Days Till Christmas.**

It couldn't be undone.

The blonde girl thought over that distressing fact while she waited in line in gym class. They were currently all taking turns jumping over the vaulting horse. "It can't be undone till Christmas presents are given." She mumbled, rubbing a hand across her eyes. If she could have strangled her best friend, she would have done it by now. Rei had looked so darn apologetic-after she and the other girls had picked their jaws up off the floor.

Okay, so it had been a really shocking thing to go around cupping a guy's family jewels. Her hand was cursed! If if was only that body part, she should be able to keep it firmly away from Chiba Mamoru's body. Her mouth firmed.

"Your go, Usagi," Makoto thumped a hand on her back, pushing the blonde towards the vault.

Usagi sighted the vault and the mini trampoline being used to help them over the tall horse. She was firmly ignoring the basketball game going on to her left, involving a lot of the guys in their class. And she most certainly was _not_ looking Mamoru's way. Every time their eyes met, she blushed bright red and he smirked. It was humiliating!

Usagi was honestly trying to make a graceful jump over the horse, but as she took the jump on the mini trampoline and put her hands out in front of her, she saw Mamoru running past, the basketball in his hands. His muscles were covered in sweat, and his dark hair was falling into his eyes. He had this intense, excited look on his face that let everyone who was watching know how much of a thrill he got from the sport. In beating his enemies.

The great fire's curse and her preoccupation with this delicious male specimen took complete control of the blonde's limbs. Instead of launching over the vault gracefully, her body took on a mind of it's own and altered trajectory.

Everyone happened to be either watching Mamoru running across the court to make a killing shot at that moment, or Usagi about to vault, and bore full witness to the blonde as she took a flying leap...

Not at the vault, but right at the handsome upperclassman!

She slammed into him with a shriek of flailing limbs and bore the shocked guy to the ground.

There was a dead silence in the hall.

Usagi's head swung up and she flushed wildly as she looked at the flabeghasted faces of everyone in her class. "Shit," She whispered, putting her hands on the ground to push herself up. Only it wasn't the ground. Her hands met the firm, damp muscles and her eyes flew down to meet Mamoru's burning ones.

He was glaring at her like he seriously wanted to turn her over his knee and spank some sense into her. She was sure he would have been yelling at her like everyone else suddenly started to, but she noticed that his mouth was muffled. By her left breast.

Mamoru cursed under his breath as his body reacted again. His stared at Usagi first in anger, and then in exasperation when she didn't move and only gazed back in complete shock. So she hadn't meant to belly flop onto him just as he was making a killing shot? And by the look on her face, she _really_ hadn't meant to suffocate him with her breasts.

He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. A nipple puckered under his mouth and his eyes narrowed, vengeance forming in his mind. Just so long as the opportunity was there...The dark-haired man's lips closed about that nipple and he sucked deeply.

Usagi shot up from the guy under her so fast, the t-shirt he had his lips around almost ripped right off. As it was, the material jerked down low over her breasts and then leapt up, revealing her taut stomach. She landed on her backside, a hand going protectively to her breast, which she could feel was wet and aroused. Oh god, that had been the most amazing sensation, his lips on her and that suction. She wasn't sure why he had done it.

Mamoru smirked at her, leaning back on his arms casually. His eyes went over her long slender legs, her hand cupping her breast unknowingly and the awareness in her eyes. It might have been a mistake, or it could have been deliberate planning. Either way, she had certainly gotten his attention.

Ami, Makoto and Rei came rushing over. "Are you okay?" The priestess demanded, reaching down for Usagi's hand and hauling her up. She glared in Mamoru's direction as he smoothly got to his feet and was immediately surrounded by people.

"It-it did it again!" The blonde moaned, covering her face with her hands. "This time it wasn't just the hands! The whole body dove at him like he was a magnet or something."

"It was er-impressive." Makoto affirmed.

Usagi's hands went to Rei's t-shirt and she yanked her friend close. "Take the damn spell off now before I do something even more embarrassing! I'm seriously going to kill you if one more of my body parts molests Chiba Mamoru!" She said ominously. Her lip trembled, spoiling the effect. "Please."

"Way to go, Tsukino!" A guy called out with a wolf-whistle.

The blonde looked that way involuntarily and scowled, then she met Mamoru's amused eyes over the heads of his fans. She stuck her tongue out at him automatically and was shocked to see an instant response in his gaze, as if something had kindled inside.

But then he looked away and she slumped in relief. All she had to do now was stay out of his way for the rest of the week and she would be fine. Rei had said the spell would wear off when they gave their Secret Santa presents, and Usagi hoped that was really true.

* * *

**Thursday,  
Juuban High School.  
Christmas Eve.**

By Thursday, Usagi had barely had any sleep and was walking about it a daze. Yesterday, she had finally gone window shopping for the jerk she had been cursed with and found him a really nice gold-plated chain. Very manly and nothing that could be made fun of. Oh, she had looked at movies and cute fuzzy toys and cd's, but she really had no idea what he liked. Then she had seen the chain with the symbol for earth engraved into it and it sort of picked itself.

If he didn't like it, that was just too bad. Frankly after the last two encounters with Mamoru, she was sorely tempted to give him a bag of coal for Christmas. Or at the least, another bucket of filthy water dumped over his head! If he gave her one more of those sly looks, she wouldn't be responsible for him ending up in the hospital with two broken arms.

But he never showed those smiles to anyone else, and just kept on his cold smile around them. It frankly gave her the shivers to know she was privileged to see his real feelings. And sometimes...he had this look in his dark blue eyes, half narrowed and intent on her body. His tongue would touch his bottom lip in a heated manner that made her heart leap into her throat. She found those looks exciting despite herself.

Mamoru and Usagi still didn't like each other, but there was now clearly something more underlaying their relationship.

Which was why she was avoiding him like the plague! If she was having some sort of attraction for him, then who knew what her stupid body would do under the influence of the curse?

As she mulled over this, the hall lights flickered and suddenly went out, plunging the hall into darkness. "No, damn it." She didn't like the dark. Her eyes tried to see in the gloom, and she was comforted that there were lights ahead and behind her. She was in the hall with the lockers though, and it had no windows.

Usagi placed a hand on the coolness of the locker closest to her and she started to make her way slowly towards where the light was still on nearby. She could barely see a thing-

Her body abruptly collided with another persons and they fell off balance, grabbing at each other as they fell backwards. They regained their footing briefly before crashing sideways. She slammed into the person's warm body, briefly realising with mortification that it was a tall guy. Her nose mashed into his chest painfully. She blinked and moved her face back, registering that this guy smelled really nice. His arms felt really nice about her waist too.

"Are you okay?" She queried, hands patting up over his chest towards his face. He didn't say anything and she frowned. "Hello?"

Oh jeez, had he smacked his head into the locker and was now out cold, body only held up by hers? Usagi groaned and propped her shoulder against his chest, her knee going between his to bolster the poor guy up. Kluzy Usagi had stuck again! "Please say you aren't unconscious or something?" She pleaded, hands touching his jaw. "I know I'm an airhead, but knocking someone unconscious would look really bad on my permanent school record."

As if in response, the guy she was propping up suddenly became a dead weight against her, his arms sliding loose of her waist and dangling. She gasped and quickly wrapped her arms about his hips, leaning her full weight into him. Her breasts squashed up against his chest and her face was in the hollow of his throat. "Hey, hey can you please wake up? You're...really...heavy." She gasped out, feeling utterly embarrassed at the scene. If the lights were to go on right then...

And somehow his hands were brushing the back of her thighs just below the hem on the skirt, which was making her really aware of how she was plastered against an unknown guy. Maybe it couldn't be helped because his arms were dangling down, but it made her squirm nervously.

What if it was a teacher? Her breath sucked in, horrified. "You're not a teacher are you?" Visions of news headings flashed through her mind. She shook her head and tilted her head up in the darkness, trying to see the features of the guy she had knocked out.

Fingers brushed under the hem of the skirt, against the sensitive flesh of her backside. The finger travelled inward like a blaze of fire over her skin and she felt him leaning more firmly over her as his hand went with single-minded determination over the cheek of her ass and further up between her legs.

Usagi squealed and jumped back before he could reach his intended destination in her most private of places, belatedly remembering that she was supporting a guy who had blacked out. If he fell on the floor and hit his head again, it would be his own fault for coping a feel!

"Pity, I was so enjoying that," A familiar voice drawled out of the darkness.

"Chiba Mamoru?" Usagi yelped, scuttling back a few more steps to put space between them. Say it wasn't true! Him again?

The light came back on and she blinked at the guy leaning lazily against the lockers. He smiled at her rather wolfishly, not at all his usual cold smile.

"I'll let it slide since I think this encounter was an accident. We really have to stop meeting like this though." He murmured, reaching out to brush his fingers across her chin gentley. She stepped back before he could touch her mouth and his smile widened.

Mamoru then brought his hand to his face and to her eternal shock, rubbed the fingers that had touched between the legs gently across his own lips. His eyes never left hers and in them she could see a deep hunger.

"Pervert! You'd grope any girl who was near you!" She said, flustered. She couldn't even meet his eyes now, not with the way he was looking at her. Like he _wanted_ her.

Once again, her body had done things without her telling it to. How the hell had it known that Mamoru was there in the dark? Or even that it was him?

"Not just any girl," Mamoru chided, lashes falling down across his eyes until their blue depths were almost hidden. "But what can I say? You do keep throwing yourself at me."

"Stupid spell!" Usagi growled, turning tail and running away as fast as her legs would carry her. Would this humiliation never end?

* * *

**Friday,  
Juuban High School.  
Christmas Day.**

"Late!" Usagi moaned, skidding down the hallway with her bag over her shoulder. Of all the days to be tardy, it had to be this one? They were having a party in the classroom before giving out the presents and she had too much to do. She blew the blonde bangs out of her eyes and rushed headlong, trying to reach her destination.

Just before she reached the corner around from her classroom, she saw Mamoru emerging from a store room, with a box of Christmas decorations in his hands. Her eyes went huge and she immediately tried to slow herself.

To her horror, and his, she kept going, sliding right down the slippery hall, right into his taller form. Her barging entrance knocked them both into the store room, the decorations going flying and the door slamming behind them with things falling left and right from the shelves around them.

Mamoru had turned at the last moment so that they were on their sides and the blonde airhead was cradled protectively to his chest. She was a menace to society! "Good god, Usagi," He told her, laying there stunned. "What the hell have you got against me?"

"You want a list?" She retorted, briefly seeing the humour in it all. Given the things happening between them the last week, she wasn't surprised he thought she had him on her hit list. Her body seemed utterly _determined_ be plastered to him at every opportunity. Speaking of, she hadn't even moved from his arms, which were still tight around her waist and back. It felt sort of nice, in a really disturbing way...

As if sensing her unease, Mamoru let her go and he gingerly got to his knees, mentally checking to see if any bones were broken. Baring a sore shoulder where he had hit the shelf, and a skid mark on his lower back from zooming across the floor with his shirt up around his armpits, everything was just peachy keen. He squinted up at the bright light swaying above them on the roof, and then looked at his quiet companion.

Usagi was muttering under her breath, some very uncomplimentary things about the world in general, jerky classmates and stupid cursed fires. "What a week!" She growled, shoving herself from the floor and sitting there with her hair in her eyes. She shoved the heavy mass back from her face, realising that the pins had all come loose from her usual buns in all the ruckus. "Are you-okay?" Her voice trailed off as she turned to Mamoru and saw him gazing at her with a strange expression.

The blonde was a beauty! Mamoru's mouth tilted up in a grin as he took in the picture of the girl next to him. Her school skirt was up around her thighs, her glorious golden hair was all loose about her in a silken waterfall and her eyes look adorably confused. He put a hand on the floor and inched carefully towards her till he was very close. She was so busy talking to herself that she didn't notice.

Usagi finally did notice when the warmth of a body permeated into her own and she looked down to see Mamoru's hands on either side of her hips on the floor, his breath wafting over her face. "What are you doing?"

"You have approximately three minutes to persuade me not to kiss you. And it had better be a very good reason...but I am open to any form of distraction you would like to attempt." He murmured seductively, lips inching closer to hers as he spoke.

The blonde blinked at him stupidly, her body leaning back to escape him. She wasn't quite sure when their disaster had turned into a steamy love scene, but this just didn't seem right somehow! "Hey! _Hey_!" She yelped, smacking her head on a shelf before falling flat on her back with her enemy on top. He immediately pressed his face into her breasts, tongue laving along the bare skin above her school shirt. His hand slid between her legs.

Mamoru grinned as she squeaked at him in shock and tried to squirm away, which only turned him on even more. Any other time and place and they wouldn't be doing this. Wouldn't have even thought about this. "I want my Christmas present now." He whispered into her ear, lightly biting the lobe. By his calculations, she had already wasted two minutes of trying to persuade him _not_ to kiss her.

This wasn't happening. "I'm having a bad night-_maaaaaaaaare_!" Her words broke off in a screech as his wandering hands deftly pushed aside her panties and slid underneath. Her hands shoved at his shoulders, trying to dislodge him, even as her body went wild for his touch. Her heart thundered in her ears and she dimly realised they were making out on the dirty floor of a closet. Wow, how cliche.

Mamoru's thumb slid over Usagi's clit, making her shiver and close her eyes helplessly. He wanted to do much more right then, but bringing her to orgasm was all he could think about. "Three minutes are up." He whispered before claiming her lips with his own. Her eyes flew open to meet his, their depths hazy with pleasure. His tongue slid into her mouth, moving in and out in time to the finger finding a rhythm in her body.

His finger was inside of her! It felt a bit uncomfortable, but every time he slid out and brushed her clit, her eyes rolled back in her head. She was becoming so wet too. Usagi had never done this with a guy before, but was completely aware of how it was supposed to go, thanks to books and TV. "Mamoru-" She mumbled, thighs squeezing about his hand.

He kissed her hard moments before her orgasm hit and she shattered. The dark-haired man watched her, totally enraptured. Her expression was just so damn sexy! And god, he was so turned on. He knew he would not get any satisfaction from this encounter, but somehow it didn't make him angry. "Usagi?" He brushed his wet fingers over her lip and then kissed her, tasting her at the same time.

Usagi was startled at the strange taste on her lips, but then she finally kissed him back. The pleasure began to fade and she realised just how unromantic this all was. Her brows drew together in a frown and she reached up and firmly pushed him away. She straightened her panties, then began to fumble around for her pins.

Mamoru watched in silence, his chin resting on one hand as she put her hair back up. Somehow, it fascinated him. "Well, this was unexpected." He said dryly in understatement.

She wasn't clinging to him like the other girls he had known. In fact, it could be said that she looked _annoyed_ about their impromptu make-out session. And wow, how _hot_ that had been too. The chemistry between them was explosive. He was so wound up, he would have jumped her again if he had thought it was the right thing to do. Obviously, it was not the right time and place for a seduction.

How very interesting. And definitely a turn-on. As the dark-haired man had learnt from experience, nothing turned a girl on faster than total indifference. To his surprise, Usagi's indifference to him and his advanced was an aphrodisiac! He absolutely couldn't wait till the next time they accidently bumped into each other.

The small blonde glared at him warningly. "This will never happen again! Don't think it's that easy to get into my pants, Chiba."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said lazily, getting to his feet. "I suppose we should get back to class."

Usagi shook her head and got to her feet also, resentful that he didn't offer to help her up. A look at his cool expression and she could see that the ice king was back to normal. That was fine with her, since warm feelings from him would have been rather revolting. She could think about the situation later on when she was alone. Right now, they had a party to get to.

If only her legs would stop shaking and her heart would slow down. She wasn't falling for the jerk damn it, it was just hormones.

Mamoru watched her closely, deep blue eyes strangely gentle. She gave him a weak glare and he smiled in satisfaction. "How was that for a Christmas present?"

"My fist would answer for me, but I'm having enough trouble walking right now." Her muffled answer came as she dug her bag out from the mess on the floor, never realizing that her form bent over like that was giving her companion a wonderful view of her panties. If he hadn't already been so hard that his pants felt like they were going to burst their seams, the view of her wet underpants would have done the trick. _He _had been the one to turn her on so much she came, after all.

The dark-haired man admired her backside for a long moment and then he chuckled in real amusement. Some things would never change between them, while others had rather obviously had.

* * *

The party had been a success and Mamoru and Usagi had actually managed to at normal. Mostly. He couldn't seem to help the occasional heated look thrown her way, and she had found herself gazing at him with a distressing amount of yearning.

The Secret Santa's were all out in the open and presents were given.

Mamoru finally walked over to where Usagi was sitting and held out a hand without a word. Everyone watched curiously to see what she would give him.

Usagi hesitated, then handed over his wrapped present, face lightly flushed. She watched with bated breath as he opened it slowly, revealing the plain golden chain within. He lifted it out and held it up to the light, a half-smile playing about his lips. His eyes slid sideways to the blonde's and saw the anxious expression she wore just before she hid it. "I like it." He said simply, handing the chain to her and presenting his arm. "But you really didn't have to." He added with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

She glared balefully at his reference to their encounter in the service closet. "Take the damn gift." She replied ominously.

The blonde awkwardly pushed up the sleeve of his school jacket, fingers tingling as they brushed his warm skin. She took the thick gold chain and wrapped it about his wrist, securing it with the clasp.

"Awwww!" The class said, wiping fake tears from their eyes. Mamoru cast a bored expression about him, while Usagi only looked more embarrassed.

"So, what did you get Usagi for Christmas?" Ami asked brightly, saying what everyone was thinking.

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged a glance and he smirked. "That's between Usagi and I." He advised them, getting to his feet gracefully. He smoothed a hand through his dark locks, making him look even more devilishly handsome.

The blonde girl went very red and hid her face by pretending to tidy up the classroom. Her hands kept very busy and she bit her lip hard not to say anything incriminating. If the class was to find out just _what_ he had given her for Christmas, Mamoru and Usagi would never hear the end of it.

"Come on, you lot," He told his group of friends, jerking his chin towards the door. "If you're done with this Secret Santa business, I have better things to do with my time."

"So Usagi, what did he give you?" Rei asked eagerly, abruptly appearing in front of Usagi. The blonde had been watching Mamoru leave the room like a love-struck fool. She frowned and ended up glaring at his back.

Just before he went through the doorway, he turned and raised his index finger to his mouth. He slid the finger inside slowly and sucked, his dark eyes never leaving hers. And then he was gone.

Tsukino Usagi turned slowly red, feeling the waves of heat rushing up from her groin all the way to her face. He was the devil! The very devil himself! How could he taunt her like that in front of the class? Luckily, no one would have caught the reference, or ever guess just what Mamoru had 'given' her for Christmas.

"Never mind," The blonde muttered to her best friend, rolling her eyes skyward in exasperation. Apparently Rei's curse had worn off when they exchanged gifts-or else she would have surely found her own body betraying her when she had put the chain on Mamoru. Perhaps klutzing out and tripping him to the floor, herself on top of course.

Ami watched her friend curiously and then finally she smiled. "It was a good gift." She said resolutely.

Usagi blinked and then smiled slowly. "Yeah, you could say that. But one I'll never receive again-at least not from him."

The priestess leant in close to Usagi's face and grinned. "Would you like me to repeat the spell-"

"Curse!" Makoto broke in.

"Next year?" Rei continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. The look on her pretty face was knowing and it made the blonde wonder just how much that _great fire_ was able to see. She really didn't, however, expect how Usagi answered her teasing question.

The small blonde hopped to her feet and smoothed the material down over her school uniform, her gesture almost too casual. She licked her lips slowly, as if mimicking Mamoru's lustful gesture before he left the classroom. "Make that Valentines Day and you have a deal."

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Wow, I don't know what to think of this one, but there you have it!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
